


can i call you tonight

by emerqlds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And More Angst, Angst, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Panic Attack, Phone Call, Sorry Not Sorry, one sided iwaoi - Freeform, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds
Summary: Ever since Oikawa had found Hinata Shoyo in Brazil of all places, he felt all jumbled and disconnected.  He was caught up in a rollercoaster of emotions.  At first he blamed it on the jet lag and being in a foreign country.  However, that feeling persisted- even after Oikawa had left Brazil.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	can i call you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by “can i call you tonight” by dayglow. 
> 
> psa: instead of returning to argentina, oikawa goes back to japan. 
> 
> tw: panic attack 
> 
> enjoy!

Ever since Oikawa had found Hinata Shoyo in Brazil of all places, he felt jumbled and disconnected. He was caught up in a rollercoaster of emotions. At first, he blamed it on the jet lag and being in a foreign country. However, that feeling persisted- even after Oikawa had left Brazil. 

He said as much to Iwaizumi when he saw him again. Iwaizumi had looked at him with a mocking smirk on his face, like he knew something Tooru didn’t. “You’re really an idiot, aren’t you?” he remarked. 

“Am I missing something? Oikawa questioned. He would usually tell Iwa off for being a jerk, but his desire to know what he was feeling was too strong.

“Do you need me to spell it out for you? You like him” Iwaizumi stated bluntly. 

“What? That’s ridiculous. And you said I was an idiot,” Oikawa denied, as he fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie. 

“Feeling lost and out of sorts because you’re away from him? Anxious and nervous around him? You definitely have feelings for the shrimp, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi continued. 

“No! There’s just no way-“

The sudden realization hit him like a train. 

It made sense. 

“Tooru?”

The longing. The sadness. The pain. The anxiety. All of it. 

“Tooru?” Iwaizumi’s voice snapped Oikawa out of his reverie. 

“I have to go,” Oikawa said, “I have to fix this”. He got up from the table that they were sitting at and ran out the door. 

What Oikawa didn’t see, was the pained expression on Iwaizumi’s face as he walked away.  
.............

When Oikawa made it to his apparent, he barreled through the door into his bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he didn’t even recognize himself. 

His face was pink and flushed, and his hands were shaky. Oikawa’s heart was racing. 

A part of him wanted to forget his meeting with Hinata ever happened. After all, he was in Brazil, and Oikawa was in Japan. There was nothing he could do about that. 

But the other, selfish part of him wanted to know how Hinata felt.  
Did he feel the same?

Oikawa sat on the bathroom floor, phone in hand, contemplating what he should do for a lot longer than he would admit. 

He unlocked his phone, scrolling through his contacts. He skimmed through names until he found the one he was looking for: Hinata Shoyo. 

Oikawa was unsure of what to do. The battle of feelings he had churning inside of him made making a decision infinitely harder. 

He stared at the contact name for another ten minutes before finally making a move. Closing his eyes, he tapped the call button as fast as he could. Tooru then put it on speaker and moved as far away as possible (which, in his tiny bathroom, wasn’t very far). 

Ringing sounds echoed throughout the room. The phone rang.

Ring. 

Ring. 

Ring.

Ring. 

Ring. 

Silence. 

Oikawa was about to hang up and try again when he heard a voice. 

“We’re sorry. The number you’re trying to reach has been disconnected or is no longer in service.”

Oikawa hung up the phone and put it on the bathroom counter. He slid down the wall into a sitting position. 

Silence. 

His ears were ringing. Silence. 

Never had silence been so deafening. 

Oikawa put his head in his hands and screamed. Everything he was trying so hard to suppress came out in a roaring waterfall of emotion. Tears streamed down his face. His breaths came up short and shallow. He tried to slow down his breathing but it was no use. 

Soon he started seeing black dots swarming across his vision. They danced in a mesmerizing pattern. Oikawa blinked in an effort to clear his vision, but it only made it worse. He attempted to get up, but he was so lightheaded and dizzy he fell down to the ground. 

As his world faded to black, he had one last thought: 

𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚’𝙨 𝙨𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙠 𝙪𝙥, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙄 𝙠𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙚𝙩.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/emerqlds)

**Author's Note:**

> i keep writing angst lmao but i can’t help it 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/emerqlds)
> 
> comment below if you have any requests for ships!


End file.
